A veces uno nace siendo un genio
by DauwMalfoy
Summary: "Porque Neji era muy hábil con sus manos"
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer applied. **_

* * *

**A veces uno nace siendo un genio.**

_"porque Neji era muy hábil con sus manos" _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de que Naruto se fuera con el ero-sannin, Sakura quedó deprimida y devastada, primeramente por la deserción del Uchiha que le robaba miles de suspiros, pero la culpa la tenía ella, por esa maldita promesa. Se la pasaba llorando en su habitación y esto hizo que Sakura fuera la mayor preocupación de la quinta hokage.

Justo antes de ser su alumna, ella no asistía más a entrenar, sólo se quedaba en su mundo, Tsunade no estaba al tanto de esto hasta que comenzaron los novatos a hacerse preguntas del paradero de la pelirrosa, llamó a la casa de Sakura, pidiendo una reunión urgente con Mebuki y ella fue la que confirmó sus sospechas. Sakura era sólo una niña, no era muy fuerte y a menudo se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, haciéndola según el libro una mala ninja, pero en sus expedientes mencionaban sobre su preciso control de chakra, así que por el bien de ella, decidió entrenarla, para que estuviera al nivel de sus compañeros de equipo, porque después de todo, ellos estaban entrenando con los otros dos sannin y ella, siendo la tercera, decidió ayudar a la pelirrosa con esto.

Envió uno de los chunnin a darle el recado de que urgía verla en su despacho, al pasar el tiempo, ella llegó, con un semblante triste, ojos rojizos, cabello desarreglado y muchísimo más delgada de lo normal, con la ropa que se ponía diariamente pero ahora grandísima, su estado físico se veía deplorable, porque Sakura ya era minúscula, antes pesaba sólo 35 kilos, ahora debía pesar menos, eso preocupó en sobremanera a la rubia.

-Sakura.- entrecerró los ojos con preocupación

-¿Qué ocurre, Hokage-sama?- apenas pudo decir

-¿Cuánto pesas?- preguntó la rubia entrelazando sus largos dedos

-Uhm…- Sakura se llevó un dedo a su mejilla y la comenzó a rascar con forma nerviosa –Pues, yo pesaba 35 kilos hace varios meses- murmuró apenada

-El día de hoy.- Exigió con toda la autoridad posible

-Hn…- se encogió de hombros mirando con un débil sonrojo a la rubia, mientras apretaba sus labios.

-Ahí hay una pesa

Sakura obedeció sin chistar, caminó como si el alma no estuviera en su cuerpo y se posó sobre la pesa, relajando todos sus músculos mientras cerraba los ojos, al abrirlos se encontró con algo que no le gustó nada, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al tener tan increíble resultado, se talló los ojos y observó que el resultado no cambiaba. Tsunade miró a su futura alumna y admiró su reacción, tuvo que levantarse para checar el resultado, al llegar ahí, miró la pantalla, la aguja apenas rozaba el 30, dirigió su atónita mirada a la de Sakura para luego volverla una furibunda, empujó a Sakura con fuerza para bajarla de ahí, la pelirrosa miró a la rubia con un deje de miedo.

-Sakura, tienes desnutrición.

-P-pero… Yo necesito ser…Fuerte- susurró débilmente.

-Por eso mismo, yo te entrenaré

Sakura la miró perpleja

-Entrenar…

-Sí, pero para eso necesito que subas de peso y entrenes un poco con Neji.

Alguien tocó la puerta del despacho de la mujer, interrumpiendo la conversación importante en la que ella estaba, pero como debía ser, le permitió el paso, la puerta se abrió completamente dejando ver al genio Hyuuga detrás de la puerta, él volvía de una misión y recién venía a entregar el reporte de esta.

-Eres uno de los hombres más oportunos que hay, Neji.

-¿Hokage-sama?- preguntó el castaño con una ceja levantada

-Tienes otra misión, una nueva y que te tomará algo de tiempo- El muchacho tragó saliva

-¿Fuera de la aldea?- Atinó en preguntar el muchacho

-No, ya te enviaré las instrucciones, pero iniciarás mañana temprano.

El muchacho asintió seguro de si mismo, dando una reverencia justo antes de salir, desapareció con un puf.

-¿N-neji-san?- se sorprendió la pelirrosa.

-Sí, es el único que puede ayudarte

Ella tenía razón, Neji Hyuga, todo un genio, fuerte, con gekkei genkai, hábil, calculador, terriblemente realista, y es que, a veces uno nace siendo un genio y eso era él, todo uno. Ella era lista, lo admitía, pero Neji era una cosa muy diferente, él era totalmente inteligente, táctico, útil… Sobre todo eso último. Tenía sus defectos, como su personalidad despectiva a sus inferiores, su arrogancia, pero ahora mismo, casi rozaba la perfección, su personalidad había cambiado un poco a las personas desde la pelea que tuvo con Naruto. Había aprendido a trabajar más como equipo, se dio cuenta de ello en las exhaustivas búsquedas de Sasuke. Él era muy guapo, tenía facciones finas además de ojos afilados, Sakura se sonrojó un poco, pero era normal, él era uno de los mejores ninja que Konohakagure tenía, y ella por supuesto que lo admitía.

-Sakura, ¿Estás bien?

-Etto... Sí Hokage-sama

-Por favor, deja un poco los formalismos, después de todo, serás mi alumna.- Sonrió ampliamente

-Está bien, shishou.- Sonrió debilmente.

-Bueno, entonces, ahora pasarás con el médico por una dieta para que subas de peso y mañana comenzarás a entrenar en el dojo Hyuuga, por favor, antes de que te vallas, toma – le dio un pergamino- Eso se lo tienes que llevar a Neji justo después de que pases con el médico.

-Hai- asintió.

Salió de la oficina de su nueva maestra, decidida a ser más fuerte para poder traer a Sasuke de vuelta, después de todo, ella le había hecho prometer a Naruto que lo haría y por lo menos, debía ayudarlo en esa tarea tan pesada que le dejó. Se pasó con el nutriólogo y le dejó una dieta a base de 2200 calorías, le agradeció y se encaminó a la mansión Hyuuga.

Al llegar ahí, se detuvo a mirarla, era grande y blanca, algunas personas se detenían a mirarla hasta que un guardia, le miró a los ojos y con fiereza le dijo

-¿Qué quieres aquí, niña?

-Etto, vengo a dejarle una misión a Neji-san

-Está en uno de los campos de entrenamiento, no ha llegado desde que volvió de su anterior misión, así que, deja de estar de mirona y vete de aquí.

-Bien, gracias por la información.

La chica emprendió un viaje rápido a los campos de entrenamiento, pero realmente no quería estar ahí, le traían demasiados recuerdos. Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi... Cosas en las qué pensar, pero no quería, estando ahí, se dedicó a buscar exclusivamente a Neji, fue a buscarlo a cada campo hasta que encontró el 5, ahí estaba él.

-Neji-san, Tsunade-shishou te envía esto.- Le tendió el pergamino

-¿Sabes de qué se trata?- el muchacho la miró severamente y ella se encogió de hombros, sí, ella lo sabía pero no era la persona adecuada para decírselo.

Cuando posó los orbes perla sobre el cuerpo de la muchacha observó que estaba más delgada de lo que recordaba y ella ya le parecía muy delgada, recordaba que era la más delgada de los 9 novatos, tenía ojeras en debajo de sus ojos y claramente, estaba despeinada, parecía despreocupada de su apariencia, pero ella según recordaba no era así, evidentemente, la partida de sus compañeros le había afectado como a nadie, incluso más que a Hinata. Caminó hacia ella y Sakura le extendió su correspondencia, él la tomó suavemente de sus manos como para que no la lastimara y leyó lo que contenía. Frunció el ceño y luego la miró con molestia.

-Ya lo sabías, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero yo no era quién para decírtelo.

La miró con aprobación, ella tenía razón en eso, asintió levemente y después la miró fijo, como esperando que ella le pidiera llorando que lo hiciera por ella.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó el ojiperla.

-¿Qué?- lo miró perpleja.

-Estoy esperando una plegaria de tu parte

Sakura abrió los ojos, lo miró incrédula y con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, las infló como que haciendo un puchero y después él le miró desconcertado.

-Pero es que yo no te lo estoy pidiendo- dijo con impotencia

se acercó un poco pero dio un paso en falso, y cerró sus ojos fuertemente esperando el impacto contra el suelo duro y frío, pero este nunca llegó, en cambio, un aroma masculino y embriagante la golpeó duro en la cabeza, al abrir los ojos lentamente, pudo observar que el castaño había detenido el impacto y la estaba cargando, puesto que sus pies no tocaban el piso.

-No pesa nada

-Sí, si peso.

-Hanabi-sama pesa más que usted, pero ella sólo tiene 8 años

-Peso 30 kilos, son...

-Eso es desnutrición

-Ya sé, ya sé, ya tengo dieta para subir de peso.

-Mañana la quiero en el dojo Hyuuga, con ropa cómoda, le enseñaré a usar todos los músculos del cuerpo con la cantidad de chakra necesaria.

Dicho esto, la pelirrosa sintió al fin el piso y le dedicó una sonrisa, salió corriendo de ahí directo al centro, la ropa le quedaba grande y era incómodo, los shorts verdes que eran de licra y debían ceñirse a su cuerpo, le quedaban flojos, y sabía que no encontraría un vestido igual al que traía, era característico de Mebuki, ella se lo había hecho. Llegó a una tienda donde encontraría lo que buscaba, al medirse la talla chica de mujeres, descubrió que necesitaba una más chica, así que fue a escoger un short para niños, este le quedaba un poco corto y no había verde, pero, era el que le quedaba como debería. Lo fue a pagar a la caja y se dirigió a su casa a descansar, ya que ella sabía de Hinata que su primo era un demonio con el entrenamiento.

Al llegar el otro día se bañó y se vistió, se puso los shorts nuevos y cubrió sus senos con unas vendas, y se puso una de esas camisetas de red, debido a que iban a usar los músculos del cuerpo, era mejor verlos, miró la hora y brincó desde su balcón para correr hasta la mansión Hyuuga, pasó un rato y al llegar, miró al mismo guardia de ayer.

-¿Otra vez aquí, niña?

-Vengo a ver a Neji-san

-Él está ocupado

-D-déjala entrar, Shiro-san.

-Hinata-sama, hai- abrió el paso para dejar a la pelirrosa entrar, saludó a Hinata y le dio las gracias.

-S-sakura-san, N-neji-san debe de e-estar esperándot-te

-Sí, muchas gracias Hinata, debo hacerme fuerte para traer a Sasuke-kun de vuelta.

-H-hai, suerte.

Se encaminó al dojo siguiendo sus instintos y se detuvo frente a una pared prácticamente de tela, podía distinguir una sombra que estaba meditando, junto con una más pequeña, entró allí y Neji abrió uno de sus ojos perla, para observarla. Cerró con fuerza ambos para abrirlos de nuevo y tocar el hombro de Hanabi para que esta se retirara y los dejara comenzar la misión que estaba preparada para ambos.

-Ohayo, Neji-san

-Ohayo, Sakura-san. Veo que viene preparada.

-Hai

-Bien, primero que nada, debemos concentrarnos, meditar es una opción, tiene que lograr sentir su red de chakra sin ningún problema.

Sakura caminó a donde estaba mientras sentía que Neji la miraba, él pudo notar fácilmente las costillas de la chica, los brazos delgados y hombros minúsculos, la cintura pequeña y su falta de cadera, ella aún era una niña, pero una muy delgada, ella se sentó enseguida de él. Imitó su pose y comenzó a tratar de poner su mente en blanco. Al momento de inhalar, el embriagante olor de Neji se hizo presente en su mente, y abrió de golpe los ojos, recordó el contacto que habían tenido el día de ayer. Volvió a cerrar los ojos para ahora sí, concentrarse, así que sólo le bastaron algunos minutos que realmente, impresionaron al Hyuuga.

-Entonces, ahora, va a pelear contra mí

-¿Nani? P-pero, Neji-san, sólo... yo...

-Sólo es para ver qué tiene en este instante, he escuchado que tiene un preciso control de chakra y que es muy fuerte.

-H-hai...

Sakura se levantó primero, y Neji recibió un impacto por el olor de cereza que emanaba ella, rayos que le hacía honor a su nombre. Inhaló fuerte y se paró, ambos estaban a sólo 3 metros de distancia, se pusieron en pose de pelea mientras ambos ojos se fundían, verde jade contra perla. Sakura hizo algunos sellos con las manos, brincó para atrás y comenzó a correr contra el Hyuuga, según él, ese había sido su primer error, se anticipó, así que, al estar lo suficientemente cerca, dio un golpe suave en el abdomen de la chica y esta desapareció con un puf. Eso él ya lo veía venir, así que activó el byakugan. Miró un cuerpo acercarse corriendo contra él y dio un golpe, que él esperó recibir, pero nunca llegó, al parpadear, sintió como fuertemente le habían pateado con una fuerza increíble la pierna, sacándolo de equilibrio, pero hábilmente, tomó el tobillo desnudo de la pelirrosa y la jaló bajo a él, recuperando así su equilibrio, para después, hacer unos golpes estratégicos en el abdomen de la chica. La respiración agitada de la pelirrosa taladraba en el cerebro del genio, él no se explicaba para nada lo que estaba pasando y necesitaba una explicación, el muchacho caminó dos pasos para alejarse de ella y de la extraña posición en la que estaban para así, sentarse. La pelirrosa lo miró desconcertada, inmóvil aún por los golpes que le había proporcionado.

-¿Es todo, Neji-san?

-No podrá moverse en algunos minutos, ya está muerta.

La pelirrosa sonrió tristemente, de nuevo, había demostrado su total incompetencia en el mundo ninja, pero aún así, ella quería poder hacer algo.

-Pero, me golpeó... Cosa que no consiguen muchos.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida, era cierto, ella había podido golpearlo con destreza, entonces, descubrió que había sido algo así como un cumplido de su parte, el castaño era muy serio y no tenía tacto con las personas, pero ella agradeció el intento.

Al intentar levantarse habiendo pasado ya al menos 10 minutos desde el ataque de Neji, se dio cuenta de que no podía mover sus piernas, miró al castaño totalmente asustada, ya que no podían salir palabras de su boca, El Hyuuga miró a la pelirrosa al borde de las lágrimas y entendió que ella no podía mover algo de su cuerpo, se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Sakura-san?

-N-no pu-puedo moverme, Neji-san.- contestó con una respiración agitada que nuevamente, taladraba el cerebro del genio, pero esta vez de una manera distinta, ahora se sentía culpable de sus lágrimas y desesperación.

-Tranquila, Sakura-san, ya verá que lo arreglaré.

-Oh.- apenas salió audible un quedito gemido en el momento en que el chico tocó sus piernas con manos expertas, porque Neji era muy hábil con sus manos, pensó. El níveo movía sus dedos sobre la tersa piel de la adolescente, cada contacto que tenía hacía sonrojar más a Sakura, pero él no se percataba de eso, así que Sakura suspiró, ¿Quién la tocaría de una manera inapropiada? Aún así, suspiró y la fragancia del castaño la inundó por completo y deseó que ese contacto durara para siempre, porque Neji era muy hábil con sus manos, se repitió mentalmente. Al momento que el chico quitó sus suaves manos de sus piernas, ella sintió que podía moverlas, miró de reojo a Neji que este se acomodaba el cabello, estaba un poco sudado, al parecer estaba nervioso y ella lo entendía, ¿Quién quería que lo vieran en esa situación y más con ella?

Neji ciertamente estaba muy nervioso, nunca había tenido la necesidad de tocar a una chica de esa forma, por supuesto que ella no era nada para él, pero ella tenía unas piernas muy bien torneadas y era de esperarse, era una ninja, pero la suavidad de su piel y el olor a cereza que expedía su piel hacían más difícil la tarea, cuando al fin se separó, sintió un inesperado vacío, dejándolo más confundido de lo que ya estaba, así que decidió alejarse de la chica lo más que podía sin verse muy sospechoso.

-Etto... Gracias, Neji-san.- Salió como en un susurro, pero agachó la mirada al ver que Neji la ignoró, sabía que él era un genio, pero no pierde nada siendo cortés.

-Teniendo así el resultado, ahora podríamos intentar, recordando dónde son los puntos donde el chakra se concentra más.

-Etto, hay uno en cada articulación, además de los siguientes que señalaré.

la pelirrosa se llevó el dedo a la boca del estómago, después se llevó el dedo a la clavícula, y después lo deslizó sobre su cuello, indicando que todo ahí, terminando en la nuca. Neji tragó saliva, pero bajito, le había parecido una forma demasiado erótica como lo había hecho, algo así como que debía prohibirse.

-Bien, pero ha olvidado algunos.- comentó llevándose una mano a la mejilla, para rascarla un poco, miró a la chica y se levantó para acercarse a ella, se sentó frente a ella (porque ya se había sentado).

-¿Podría quitarse la blusa?

-Etto...

la pelirrosa se sonrojó a sobremanera, si bien él había sido cuidadoso con la petición, ella era una gran pervertida al parecer, su solicitud había sido clara y sensual a los oídos de la pelirrosa, pero, él no había querido sonar de esa forma, digo, ¿Quién querría estar con alguien como ella? No…¿Quién querría estar con ella?. Se despojó de la red que traía lentamente y la dejó doblada enseguida. Neji extendió su mano contra el descubierto y níveo abdomen de la Haruno y señaló algunos puntos con delicadeza extrema, para finalizar apuntó al corazón de la chica, apenas rozando la piel de ella. Sakura se sonrojó un poco.

-Olvidó el más importante, sin el corazón no podría fluír chakra.

-E-etto...

-Disculpa.- Respondió escueto alejando su brazo de ella.

-Quiero que seas mi amigo, Neji-san-

-¿Amigo?

-Sí, eres una persona agradable.

-No me conoce, Sakura-san.

-Podrías intentar en hablarme de tú.

-E-eso es difícil para mí.- él nunca había tartamudeado, pero la sonrisa que la chica había usado lo intimidó de cierta forma.

-Vamos, sólo un saludo.- sonrió de la forma anterior, pero esta vez, ella había cerrado los ojos.

-Hola.

-¿Eso es un saludo?

-Sí, lo es para mí, no sé si para us-tú.- Miró para otro lado

-Brillante.-

Curiosamente, ese había sido el inicio de la extraña amistad que ambos llevaban, ciertamente, cada vez se hacían más íntimos, conviviendo todos los días durante un exhaustivo entrenamiento de 2 meses, cada sesión duraba a lo menos 4 horas, mientras que el máximo eran 8, habían hablado de casi todo lo que existía, comían juntos de lo que Sakura preparaba para comer ella, y cuando porfín decidió que estaba lista, él le dijo a la Hokage, pero extrañaría realmente todas sus pláticas, sus sonrisas, sus ojos verdes. Durante los dos meses, Sakura había subido al menos 7 kilos y Neji había aumentado al menos dos, con los dulces que llevaba la pelirrosa para tener un poco de energía extra. Después de otro exhaustivo entrenamiento con Tsunade, Sakura y Neji comían juntos a veces, y ella le contaba lo extrema que era Tsunade con algunas cosas, pero realmente se le veía feliz, ya no parecía miserable, como lo parecía antes.

Al fin Tsunade le dejaba hacer misiones, pero como no tenía equipo, tenía que ir con otro, Rock Lee le rogó a la hokage que se las asignara a ellos, ellos hacían misiones difíciles y necesitaban a una médico como ella, Neji estaba de acuerdo, pero no lo mostraba. Tsunade accedió y después de al menos 5 misiones, Gai también la amaba, no tanto como Lee, pero sí lo hacía. Neji consideraba muy agradable la compañía de Sakura, pero Tenten, cada vez la miraba peor, al parecer, esta pelirrosa cumplía con todos los sueños de ella, el primero, ser como Tsunade, pero el carácter, la fuerza, y la naturaleza médica de Sakura la hacían parecer más a ella que Tenten. Tenía un acercamiento muy íntimo con Neji, el miembro más distante del equipo, el amor platónico de Tenten. Gai y Rock Lee parecían impresionados por cada cosa que la pelirrosa hacía, cuando destruía el suelo, cuando curaba a algún miembro, cuando paraba las peleas entre Neji y Rock Lee, y sobre todo, lo que Tenten odiaba más de ella, es que cocinaba como toda una diosa y le encantaba su comida, cualquier tipo de comida, no como ella, ella no sabía cocinar ni comida china.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Bueno, es la primera parte de dos, realmente me gusta mucho esta pareja, por que es difícil de encontrar, pero cabe recalcar que Neji está buenísimo, bueno, estaba, por que ahora KISHIMOTO lo mató, y me encuentro deprimida. No sé, sé que Sakura le pidió a Tsunade que la entrenara, pero quería cambiar un poco eso, haciéndola ver muy muy débil. Expliqué más lo que me parecía más importante, y dejé de lado sólo apenas aclarando lo que no era para nada relevante. **

**Sí, Tenten está muy muy celosa de Sakura, y bueno, tiene de qué, ya lo verán en el siguiente, este es un capítulo corto, una introducción apenas... Pero sólo serán dos partes repito.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Ahora bien, si les gustó díganmelo, ustedes saben que los reviews son la inspiración del autor, si no les gustó, también díganmelo, me gusta mucho que sean críticos, pero de una forma constructiva, realmente no sé si haya sacado de su personalidad a Neji, pero en general, me gustó mucho como me quedó :c, ustedes avísenme si me equivoco, trataré de colocar lo antes posible el capítulo, pondré un poco de lemon en el siguiente, pero avisaré cuando empezará y cuando terminará, y daré spoilers de el capítulo 614 del manga, así que, también avisaré a partir de donde es spoiler... lalala c: **

**Espero les guste, nos leemos en la próxima continuación, gracias por todo C: **


	2. Recuerdos

**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

**A veces uno nace siendo un genio.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**spoiler alert**_

Ella se quedó petrificada al verlo frente a Naruto, si bien, ella había peleado con él, no le quitaba la preocupación, estaba realmente asustada de lo que sea que podría pasar, imaginó lo peor en menos de unas micras de segundo y vio claramente como él mismo sirvió de escudo. Ella estaba realmente segura de que sin Naruto no habría ni una sola posibilidad de ganar la guerra, pero ella no podía creer que él estuviera muerto, él estaba moviendo los labios, diciendo algunas palabras que ella entendió explícitamente, a unos segundos antes de morir, sintió como la mirada afilada del castaño atravesó su mente, él la estaba viendo, ella sintió desfallecer al acto, él le dedicó una sonrisa, porque era claro que era para ella, sólo ella sabía cómo eran sus sonrisas dirigidas a ella, ella sintió un escozor detrás de los ojos, ella intentó sonreír, pero lo hizo sólo vagamente, cegada por el dolor que sentía. Ella miró que cerró los ojos y deseó morir ella con él, morir junto con él. Al momento, sus ojos no paraban de fabricar lágrimas y estas caían libremente, ella estaba en shock. Kakashi la miró con pena, porque él lo sabía, sabía que anteriormente habían peleado y sabía la razón, ella no quería que él estuviera al frente, pero él era necio, él deseaba con toda su alma estar en el frente, para poder sobresalir a su clan, para cuidar a Hinata, para poder servirle a la casa Hyuuga.

La pelirrosa se llevó las dos manos al pecho y comenzó a sollozar casi de forma inaudible, ella había sido una maestra ocultando el dolor y lo aprendió en su exhaustivo entrenamiento con Tsunade, pero ahí no podía evitarlo, mientras se reprimía mentalmente, sus impulsos no hacían nada por obedecer lo que ella quería, recordó el libro ninja en el cual se había basado los últimos dos años al menos, pero lo mandó al carajo, el dolor que ella sentía ahora nunca antes lo había sentido hacia algo, nunca. Kakashi deseó poder abrazarla, tenía mucho tiempo que no la veía así de mal, justamente desde que se había marchado para siempre el antiguo Sasuke. Las lágrimas de la pelirrosa surcaban sus rosadas mejillas, si tan solo ella estuviera feliz, se vería tan bonita... Pero no, el día de hoy ella se sentía destrozada, sentía un horrible ardor en su corazón, un amargo sentimiento de vacio.

Ella pensó en salir adelante, porque, él hubiera deseado eso, pero ella estaba débil, se mordió fuerte los labios, quizá hasta sangrar.

-Kaka-shi-sensei...- murmuró apenas en un hilo de voz

-Sakura-chan, todo estará bien. Ya verás que ganaremos gracias a él.- Intentó calmarla con todas sus fuerzas, por que Sakura era la alegría del equipo 7, era el corazón, el lazo que lo unía.

-¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué no mejor yo?...

-Sakura-chan...

-¡Yo pude haber hecho algo! curarlo, no lo sé, vida por vida...- murmuró cada vez bajando el tono de voz.

-Naruto nunca te dejaría morir, ni yo-

-Por favor, Kakashi-sensei, déjame- escupió amargamente con todo el dolor de su corazón. Se pasó las manos por su cabello como signo de frustración.

Su mente volvió a unos días atrás, donde con todo el dolor de su corazón, habían discutido acerca de su posición en la guerra. Ella estaría mayormente en los cuarteles, cuidando a todo el herido que llegara, mientras que él, deseaba fervientemente estar en la primera línea de batalla, esto molestó mucho a la pelirrosa, la cual, pensó que podría estar en cualquier otro lugar, como por ejemplo líneas atrás, como defensivo, con todos los demás Hyuuga, pero cuando se trataba de su prima, él estaba ahí siempre, eso hizo que se sintiera exasperada por el comportamiento inmaduro de su adorado, pero ella no lo entendía, él vivía para proteger a la rama principal y más que por obligación lo estaba haciendo por amor a su clan. Ciertamente, ellos habían discutido fuera de la fortaleza de la alianza, pero sus peleas resonaron por toda ella, dejando a unos ninjas muy impresionados por el amor que Neji profesaba por su profesión por excelencia.

-Es que, Neji-kun, por favor, no cometas ninguna tontería- se pasó las manos por su cabello

-Debo hacerlo, Sakura... Ellos lo esperan de mí, ellos esperan que yo haga esto-

-Eso es mentira, Hiashi-sama moriría si te pasara algo, eres como un hijo para él- comentó con las primeras lágrimas tratando de escapar de los ojos jades que brillaban con autonomía.

-Si tengo qué, Sakura. Mi deber es protegerlos, debo hacerlo- Intentaba convencer a Sakura

-Es que, ¡Neji-kun! Basta ya, ya has demostrado lo fuerte que eres- Comenzaba a gritar histérica llorando.

-Tranquila, Sakura. Te aseguro que no me pasará nada- La abrazó cerrando los ojos fuerte.

-¿Eres idiota? ¡Claro que te pasará algo, a todos los de la primera línea les pasa algo!- Comentó en su pecho, golpeándolo con los puños cerrados, débilmente, hasta que los golpes se hicieron palmadas y las lágrimas eran cada vez más notorias y los sollozos eran cada vez más fuertes. Estaba rompiendo poco a poco el corazón de Neji. Ella había llorado antes en su pecho, lo recordó con una sonrisa inexistente en su semblante.

Él, ese día llegaba de misión y le confesaría a Sakura sus sentimientos. Al encontrarla, la miró abrazada de otra persona, y él no se hubiera sentido furioso si fuese Naruto, pero no lo era, era el idiota de Kiba y por Hinata, había escuchado que pretendía una relación más allá de la amistad con la pelirrosa. Esto le puso los cabellos de punta, y abusando de sus habilidades ninja, comenzó a espiarlos de lejos, para que su olor pasara desapercibido ante el Inuzuka. Ellos parecían estar teniendo una cita romántica y Sakura se la estaba pasando muy bien al lado del bastardo. Entraban y salían de muchas tiendas, y ella salía llena de bolsas cubiertas con ¿Caramelos? Neji no disfrutaba lo dulce, generalmente, pero gracias a ella, se había hecho adicto al sabor de algunos caramelos de cereza, porque le recordaban a ella e imaginaba que así sabrían sus labios. Kiba se paseaba por todo el centro de Konoha con la mano sobre la pequeña cintura de la pelirrosa y se sintió arder cuando, al despedirse, él le dio accidentalmente un beso en la comisura de los labios, Sakura abrió sus ojos como platos y se quedó parada mientras que el bastardo se alejaba victoriosamente sobre Akamaru, Neji no dudó en correr hasta Sakura para "auxiliarla" y reclamarle todo lo que había visto, sin duda que esa mujer era engañosa y era una odiosa.

-Sakura.- Lo dijo en un gruñido, que pasó desapercibido en los oídos de la pelirrosa.

-¡N-ne-neji-kun!- Sus mejillas tomaron el tono carmesí en cuanto escuchó al castaño y escondió torpemente las bolsas de caramelos que había en sus manos, cosa que molestó más a Neji.

-¿Qué haces aquí, parada?- Sakura sintió sus rodillas temblar, él le había descubierto.

-N-nada, sólo admiraba eh... La torre hokage.- Neji alzó una de sus cejas.

-Y entonces, ¿Qué hacía el idiota de Inuzuka contigo?- Ella abrió los ojos, la había descubierto en definitiva.

-Y-yo y etto... É-él estaba... Yo...- Mucho balbuceo y nada concreto, pensó el ojiperla.

-¿Estabas saliendo con él?-

-¡No! Claro que no-

-¿Segura?-

-Etto, sí.- Ella se llevó una mano al rostro y comenzó a rascar la mejilla de forma nerviosa

-Sakura, no me gusta que estés con él-

-¿Por qué? Es mi amigo...-

-Ese tal amigo tuyo, casi te besa.- Oh sí, él estaba celoso.

-¿Celoso, Neji-kun?- Sonrió satisfecha

-Claro que no, ¿De qué habría de estarlo?-

Eso, claramente golpeó el orgullo de la pelirrosa, nadie la había hecho sentir menos desde que Sasuke se había ido y eso hizo que unas lágrimas aparecieran en sus ojos.

-Pues sí, ¿Verdad? No podrías estar celoso de alguien como Kiba porque... no significo nada para ti- La última frase fue más como un sollozo silencioso, una forma de convencerse a sí misma de que el castaño no sentía ni un ápice por ella.

-Sakura... No es lo que yo me refería...-

-¿Es que, siempre me pasará lo mismo?- Comenzaba a llorar más fuerte y la gente los miraba.

-Sakura, tranquila...-

-¡Siempre me pasa, siempre me fijo en los que no sienten ni un carajo por mí! ¿Por qué me tenías que gustar tú, Neji-kun? - Ella se acercó a él y golpeó su pecho, con intensidad hasta abrir sus palmas y dejarlas resbalar por su amplio pecho, él la envolvió en sus brazos y sonrió con una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

-Siempre me ganas en este tipo de cosas, Sakura.-

-¿Nani?-

-Yo también siento algo por ti-

Los labios de Sakura temblaron inseguros, un poco hinchados, los mordió inconscientemente y lo miró a los ojos buscando mentira, cosa que no encontró. Neji le estaba confesando sus sentimientos y eso la puso horriblemente feliz, tanto, que sus piernas temblaron y esto hizo que casi cayera al piso, de no ser por los atléticos reflejos de Neji, que la sostuvo en sus brazos. Le besó la coronilla y aspiró su olor, él se sintió incómodo por la mirada de la gente, así que decidió acompañarla hasta su casa.

-Etto... Neji-kun, compré algo para ti- murmuró con el carmesí en sus mejillas.

-No tenías que hacerlo, no es necesario-

-Uh-huh, si lo es. Te compré caramelos de cereza.- Sakura sonrió.

-Son mis favoritos.-

-Lo sé.-

Le extendió sus nuevos y recién comprados caramelos y estando ahí, se comió uno intentando quitarse el deseo de besarla, no funcionó, así que decidió comer otro y no volvió a funcionar. Y no es que fuera el hecho de que estuviera ella contemplándolo con los labios abiertos y expectantes. Bueno, si lo era. Él, después del quinto caramelo le acarició la suave mejilla sonrojada y se dispuso a irse feliz, con una sonrisa en el rostro que hacía tiempo no veían en él. Los curiosos aldeanos le seguían con la mirada y los cotillas trataban de adivinar la razón de la aparente felicidad de Neji, esa había sido la primera vez que ella lloraba en su pecho.

Sakura estaba en los brazos de Kakashi, recordando el primer beso que había dado Neji, esos recuerdos no salían de la mente de Sakura y deseaba que no recordara jamás.

Era un día muy agitado en el hospital, ella estaba liderando al séquito de médicos de Konoha y se sentía muy exhausta. Ella sabía que ese era su trabajo pero parecía que el día de hoy lideraba a 10 hospitales, realmente era muy pesado. Hoy haría revisión de sus pacientes, ella era médico personal de los 9 novatos y el equipo Gai, tenía seguimiento en el historial médico de cada uno. Al ser las 10 en punto de la mañana, se escuchó un par de toquidos en la puerta, a lo que ella simplemente le pidió pasar al individuo. Y ahí estaba él, siempre tan guapo, tan puntual, tan... guapo.

-Pasa, Neji-kun- Le sonrió.

-Te traje algo...- Dijo con una sonrisa casi imperceptible de esas que sólo ella sabía que eran sonrisas.

-Oh, Neji-kun, no debiste.- miró el calendario y tenía una fecha marcada en roja con corazones y demás señalizaciones. Hoy cumplían 2 meses de relación formal. Neji la había presentado ante Hiashi-sama como su novia y expresó su fuerte deseo de casarse con la mujer que tenía de la mano, Hiashi-sama parecía estar complacido con la elección de su sobrino y asintió con conformidad. Ella fue aceptada por el clan Hyuuga y de eso había que sentirse muy orgullosa, el alma le volvió a la tierra con el primer carraspeo de Neji, los colores se le subieron a las mejillas y miró a Neji.

-Sí, si debí.- Neji era muy formal

-Yo también te tengo un regalo.- Dijo con una sonrisa y un plan sacado de la manga.

-Claro que debí, es más, si tú me trajiste algo, yo también debo hacerlo, ¿No?-

-E-es diferente- carraspeó Neji de nuevo.

-Ven acá, Neji-kun.- Él se acercó a la pelirrosa inseguro, ella era muy bromista y quizá era una broma

-Siéntate en mi escritorio y cierra los ojos- volvió a pedir la aguda y melodiosa voz de su novia. Él obedeció y se sentó frente a ella, Ella caminó un paso adelante y las fosas nasales de Neji se inundaron del aroma que expedía la piel de la pelirrosa, después, sintió como se aproximaba hasta sentir el caliente aliento de la pelirrosa sobre su cara, esto hizo que Neji se sonrojara un poco y cerrara más aún los ojos, después sintió que todo a su alrededor se desvaneció. Los labios de la pelirrosa se depositaron torpemente sobre los suyos y las manos de esta se enroscaron a su cuello. Ella le estaba dando un beso, y no uno cualquiera, era el primer beso que había recibido de alguien que no fuera su familia y aún más especial, era el primer beso de su relación. Él después de unos segundos, correspondió el beso de forma acelerada, porque ella lo aceleraba, no sabía de dónde carajos Sakura sabía besar tan bien y tampoco quería averiguarlo, sus labios se movían sobre los de Neji creando una deliciosa y adictiva fricción, él deseó ir un poco más profundo, así que decidió morder el labio inferior de la pelirrosa, creando en ella un gemido delicioso que alertó en todo sentido a Neji, lo hizo temblar de excitación. Metió su lengua en la cavidad bucal de la chica de forma experta y volvió a escapársele otro gemido, cosa que le gustó mucho a Neji y tomó el control del beso.

Ella no sabía de dónde carajos Neji conocía tan bien el arte del besar, o eso era lo que pensaba ella, ya que ese era el primer beso que alguien le había dado, después de unas extrañas sensaciones que ella conocía como excitación, el aire de los pulmones de ambos decidió escapárseles a ambos, teniendo así que separarse. Ambos se miraron con un sonrojo enorme en sus mejillas, a lo que Sakura, abrazó a Neji y le deseó un feliz mes. Él sabía que ese regalo era el que Sakura le había planeado, y entonces, ella lo había aplastado, el regalo de él era un prendedor con un ave, para el cabello. Era de color verde, como sus ojos, así que decidió comprarselo. Ya vencido, dejó el presente sobre el escritorio y pasó a retirarse, no sin antes, volver a probar los labios de la pelirrosa, que como el pensaba desde hacía meses atrás, sabían a caramelos de cereza. Al retirarse, Sakura se quedó en la habitación viendo acaloradamente al pequeño presente, lo abrió y miró un hermoso prendedor, le recordaba mucho a Neji, por lo de su tatuaje, por el ave enjaulada, pero esta estaba libre. Se lo colocó en el cabello y cerró la caja, abrió un cajón de su escritorio y lo dejó ahí, tomó un caramelo de cereza y se lo llevó a la boca. Ese era su pequeño secretito que Neji no debía enterarse.

Una sonrisa triste apareció en sus labios, mientras que el amargo llanto de la pelirrosa hacía temblar a cuanto hombre se le acercara, Kakashi miraba con pena a la chica, por que ella, definitivamente estaba destrozada ante la evidente muerte de su novio. Debían sacarla de ahí, debían alejarla de todo eso, debían calmarla. Naruto pudo escuchar sus ahogados gemidos y volteó a mirarla, su mirada se llenó de terror, vio a la pelirrosa deseando morir ahí mismo y el corazón de Naruto se partió en dos. Él le prometió que nunca lloraría de nuevo, estando junto a Neji ella era diferente, Naruto recordó una conversación que tuvo con él.

-Neji, debo hablar contigo.- Neji volteó a ver al dueño de la voz, era Naruto, él nunca estaba serio así que pensó que era algo sobre Sasuke o la guerra.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Naruto?- Alzó una ceja.

-Ya me enteré...- Naruto entrecerró los ojos con furia.

-¿De qué hablas?- Neji sabía perfectamente que un día, el rubio se enteraría... Pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

-Ya sé de lo de Sakura-chan, y maldito, si la haces llorar sólo una jodida vez, haré que toda tu descendencia desaparezca. Por más que le disguste a Sakura-chan.- Naruto se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con superioridad. Si Naruto quería asustar a alguien, vaya que podría hacerlo bien.

-No te preocupes, yo no soy como el idiota de Sasuke, yo jamás la dañaría, jamás la haría llorar, es más, Naruto, te juro por mi propia vida que jamás le pasará nada cuando esté con ella, por que... Yo quiero casarme con Sakura. Ella es todo para mí.- Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron y buscaron que los ojos de Neji le dijeran que era una broma, pero no encontró ni un ápice de mentira en sus palabras. Hasta podría decirse, que los ojos de Neji brillaron de forma especial y su boca se torció en una sonrisa, eso hizo de Naruto el hermano más feliz que jamás se haya podido tener.

-Bien, eso es bueno, cuñadito.- La nariz de Neji se arrugó y Naruto se rió escandalosamente.

El imbécil la había hecho llorar y le había prometido que no lo haría, pero esta vez era diferente, él estaba muerto y una parte del alma de Sakura, murió con él, sonrió con pena para ella, antes había estado mal por el idiota del teme, pero ahora era diferente.

Los brillantes ojos de Sakura estaban oscurecidos en odio, oscurecidos en ira, mataría al maldito de Madara aunque le costara su propia vida, miró a una joven ninja sobre un chico de su equipo, ella lloraba amarga también, pero sonrió para ella, había recordado el momento cuando Neji le presentó a su familia de forma adecuada y otras cosas más.

-Sakura, él es Hiashi-sama, líder del clan. Hiashi-sama, le presento a Sakura Haruno... Mi novia.- Sakura se sonrojó un poco por el comentario tan directo de Neji, pero no apartó la vista de los ojos inexpresivos del líder del clan, mientras que notó que de esos labios tiesos, se asomó una sonrisa muy pequeña, de esas que había aprendido a leer desde que recién era gennin.

-Ya teníamos el honor de conocernos, pero antaño no tenía este título, ¿Verdad, Sakura-san?-

-Aa.- La pelirrosa asintió con un toque leve de carmesí en sus mejillas.

-¿De verdad?- el castaño menor alzó una ceja.

-Aa. Fue una de las veces que después de misión, regresé totalmente herido, Sakura-san trató mis heridas y gracias a ella, mi recuperación fue excelente. También, gracias a ella, Hanabi está recibiendo un intenso entrenamiento para ser ninja médico. Todo gracias a esta jovencita.- Hiashi hizo una reverencia pequeña mostrando un respeto inmenso por la joven, Neji formó una sonrisa totalmente complacido, su líder de clan había aceptado sin ningún pero a la joven.

-N-no hay de qué, Hiashi-sama, es mi trabajo salvar la vida de cualquier shinobi, sea usted o sea algún enemigo de la aldea, lo importante para mí es la vida humana. No tiene que agradecer algo que me gusta hacer, y usando el tema de Hanabi-san como excusa, puedo decirle que pronto será una de las más capacitadas medic-nin en todo el pueblo.- este comentario hizo que Hiashi sonriera y le invitara a cenar, se había ganado al suegro, sin duda alguna.

En Konoha había una tormenta escandalosa, las gotas de lluvia golpeaban el tejado de la casa de Sakura y los truenos resonaban fuertemente entre las 4 paredes, ella estaba enferma de fiebre y siempre le había tenido miedo a las tormentas. Estaba sola, enferma, temerosa y aparte aburrida, qué vida la de Sakura, no podía dormir y no sabía qué hacer. Miraba el techo mientras soportaba la fiebre y el calor hasta que escuchó un ruido. Era una piedra golpeando el cristal, su mente se confundió y decidió mirar que era, se asomó por la ventana y no vio a nadie, abrió la puerta de su balcón y al salir, se mojó un poco con las gotas heladas de lluvia. Miró una sombra abajo y sus sentidos se hicieron alertas, la sombra saltó al barandal del cuarto de Sakura y se posó frente a ella, Sakura saltó para atrás un poco asustada.

-Bu- Sakura reconoció la suave y masculina voz de Neji, sonrió un poco y se acercó.

-Eres un idiota, me asustaste… ¡Pude haber muerto!- hizo un puchero divertido.

-Morirás si no te metes a tu cuarto, estás ardiendo en fiebre y estás exponiéndote al frío y al agua-

-Eres un exagerado, Neji-kun- Al terminar la frase, un trueno resonó fuerte en el ambiente y la pelirrosa saltó totalmente asustada y abrazó a Neji con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Pienso que es una estupidez que tengas el miedo a las tormentas, ¿Sabes?- Neji la miró por el rabillo del ojo y después la empujo para adentro, no estaba bien desatender un resfriado.

-C-claro que no...-

-Digo, imagina que estás en una misión fuera de la aldea, sola, y de pronto, hay una tormenta ¿Qué es lo que harás, Sakura?-

-P-pu-pues, un ninja médico nunca sale solo en sus misiones.-

-Vaya consuelo.-

Sakura se sintió enfadada. Ella no se enfadaba fácilmente, pero, el estar enferma y que su novio la esté molestando, es una mala combinación. La chica apretó sus puños y el ninja la miró. Él sabía que ella estaba enojada. Pero no importaba, ahora ambos estaban juntos después de algunas semanas. Ellos se necesitaban.

-Venía a que curaras mis heridas, pero lo mejor será que yo cuide tu resfriado, Sakura.- La voz de Neji inundó el silencio que había en la habitación, calmado y suave, como él era.

-Iie, puedo curarte estando enferma. Es más relevante la salud de los compañeros que la del ninja médico en sí.-

-Sakura... No, basta. Recuéstate en la cama.- La voz de Neji salió un poco exasperada

-Neji, tus heridas están más graves y por lo que puedo observar, han pasado algunas horas desde que te hicieron esos 3 cortes en tu hombro y abdomen. Si son desatendidas, podrías causarte alguna infección y empeorar el estado inicial. Así que, quítate ahora la camisa.- Sakura era una profesional en la medicina y ella tenía razón. Hacía 4 horas que unos ninja renegados lo habían atacado, y claramente, él salió vencedor, pero uno de estos, pudo hacerle cortes que, en su momento no dolieron pero ahora eran casi insoportables. Neji se sonrojó un poco ante la ruda petición de su novia. Ella nunca le había pedido que se desnudara frente a ella. Intentó ocultar su sonrojo en la oscuridad.

-E-etto, me refería a que... yo- Sakura por fin había escuchado lo que le dijo.

-Está bien, Sakura. lo entendí.-

Neji se retiraba la camisa con una lentitud desesperante para Sakura, si bien, su novio la distraía, ahora, estar en la hora de curarle algunos cortes en su bien formado pecho, eso podría desconcentrarla un poco. Al momento que Neji se la sacó por completo, Sakura, se acercó para poder analizar correctamente las heridas.

-¿Puedes recostarte en lo que voy por mi equipo médico?- La chica caminó hacia el estante mientras el castaño se recostaba en la cama. Ella volvió con un maletín que puso en la cama y lo abrió. Sacó unas pinzas y prendió la luz de la lámpara, se acercó a él y miró detenidamente la herida del abdomen. Era un corte medianamente profundo pero estaba la piel desgarrada. Había trozos de algún tipo de piedra ahí. Con la pinza, sacó uno de esos trozos y Neji sólo puso una mueca de dolor. Sakura lo observó más de cerca y por fin pudo decifrarlo.

-¿Era algún arma de obsidiana?-

-Aa-

Sakura asintió y se dedicó a sacarle todos los pequeños pedazos de la herida del abdomen, eso le tomó aproximadamente unos 40 minutos, aún faltaba sanar la herida y hacer lo mismo con las otras dos. Juntó chakra en sus manos y pasó suavemente sobre la herida con ellas, las tocaba apenas con sus largos dedos, y rápidamente, cerró la herida. Las otras 2, al ser más pequeñas, fueron más fáciles de sanar, sólo le tomaron 15 minutos cada una. Había sido un trabajo muy fácil y cuando miró, el joven de ojos perlas estaba dormitando sobre la cama de la pelirrosa. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Era la primera vez que veía a un hombre durmiendo sobre su cama. Pensó derrepente lo feliz que sería si esa fuera su imagen al despertar cada día. Se sintió un poco acalorada y tomó una manta para cubrir la desnudez del chico, se colocó a su lado y le besó la mejilla. De pronto, los fuertes brazos del chico la abrazaron. Esa fue su primera noche juntos.

Debía hacer algo, Naruto, después de algunas horas de que el joven Hyuga muriera, así que se acercó a Naruto y comenzó a curarlo, ella debía apoyar al único que podría ser un héroe en la guerra, al único que podría hacer que ganaran. Pero pasó algo totalmente inesperado. Ese kunai lo había visto antes... De pronto, vio a un mayor frente a Naruto, era como él. Rubio, alto, con el cabello despeinado y con la capa de hokage. Esperen, no podía ser, era el 4to hokage.

-¿Q-quién es?-

-Soy Minato Namikaze, prepárense para la explosión-

Verdaderamente, era él, pero había algo raro ahí. El 4to hokage estaba muerto. Sus ojos estaban como el edo tensei. ¿Ahora no sólo estaba Obito, Madara y el Juubi contra ellos? También el 4to hokage, eso debía ser horrible para el estado mental de naruto.

-E-eres...-

-No te preocupes, estoy de tu lado. Gracias por ayudar a Naruto a recuperarse...¿Eres la novia de naruto?- Minato sonreía estrechamente.

-Uhmm... uh? ¡Sí!... Bueno, más o menos-

Sakura se molestó. Su novio acababa de morir y Hinata lo había ayudado anteriormente. Sakura se sintió culpable.

-¡Cállate! ¡Guarda tus energías!- comentó molesta dañando un poco a Naruto

-Ouch, ¡Me estás haciendo daño en lugar de curarme!- Naruto se quejó

-Sólo aumentaré la velocidad de curación.- Sakura sentía la mirada penetrante del hokage muerto.

-Cuida de mi hijo.-

-Tan de repente... Parece que ya sabías de esto- Miró a Naruto.

-Noté su chakra cuando estaba en el modo kyuubi. Los otros también están viniendo.-

De pronto, aparecieron los demás hokages, causando un alboroto entre todos, Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Los hokages habían sido sellados y no tenía idea de quién habría podido despertarlos de su sueño infinito, pero le agradecía internamente al malhechor. De pronto, los hokages hicieron una barrera roja al juubi haciendo más excitante esta pelea. Al pasar unos momentos, alguien más hizo su aparición dejando perpleja a Sakura.

-Llegas muy tarde, Sasuke- Refunfuñó Naruto.

-¿Sasuke-kun?- Sakura sintió algo dentro de ella, recordó todos los momentos que intentó matarla, toda la frustración en su cuerpo apareció y comenzó a temblar.

-...Sakura-

-¡Sasuke-kun!- ¿Qué era eso? ¿Porqué se sentía así? Creía haber olvidado a Sasuke, cuando estuvo con Neji, cuando empezó a sentir odio por el Uchiha... Todo parecía desmoronarse. ¿Pero y Neji? Agitó su cabeza. Todos empezaban a acercarse, todos querían ver al Uchiha menor.

-¿Por qué viniste aquí?- Sakura estaba aún perpleja, aún estaba sorprendida. Estaba molesta.

-Han pasado muchas cosas, pero he decidido proteger a la aldea y yo ... Me convertiré en el hokage.- Sasuke parecía seguro, eso hizo temblar a Sakura. ¿Ser hokage después de todo lo que le había hecho a la aldea? Sakura se ausentó un poco en la conversación, escuchaba de lejos como sasuke decía lo que haría y todos lo miraban incrédulos, incluso lo retaban. Naruto intevino diciendo que él sería el hokage y ahí fue cuando Sakura volvió.

-Gracias por curarme, Sakura-chan, ahora debes descansar. Vamos, Sasuke- Naruto se alejaba paso a paso de ella, Sasuke igual y su sangre hirvió, apretó sus puños y miró directo a ellos. Otra vez estaban subestimándola, otra vez, la hacían de menos. Ellos brincaron a un lugar más cerca del Juubi y ella, brincó con ellos. Los dos la miraron ¿Qué hacía?

-¿Piensas que soy una mujer débil que no puede competir con ustedes? Tsunade-sama entrena tan bien a sus dicípulos como los otros Sannin- Sakura miraba a Naruto con desafío.

-Sakura-chan- Sintió mal por su compañera, lo volvía a hacer, la volvía a subestimar.

-También soy un miembro del equipo 7 y una dicípulo de un sannin, ya casi está... He almacenado el chakra necesario. Pronto seré capaz de usar mi poder real.- Ella estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, ella lo haría por Neji, demostraría sus capacidades que jamás había dejado Tsunade-sama, era hora de romper las reglas. Naruto sonrió. Al fin estaban juntos los 3, el equipo 7 de konoha.

Sakura hacía todo por Neji, por demostrar que ella era digna de su amor.

.

.

.

* * *

**Bueno, he decidido hacer esta onda de 3 partes por que el maga se ha puesto muy bueno xDDD por tanto, también estoy postergando el lemon, así que, lo subo y nos leemos próximamente (muy muy próximamente). **


End file.
